Sora and the Game of the Gods
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: After abusing the Power of Waking to rescue Kairi. Sora is brought to a world where people play a game called Duel Monsters. Sora must aid the ancient spirit of the puzzle with the darkness so that he can return home to his friends. Sokai. Ignoring the Limitcut episode and Secret Episode.
1. Beginning

It was finally done over; the Guardians of Lights stop the Seekers of Darkness. Master Xehanort and the Organization had finally been defeated for good. Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, and Xion. The King of Disney Castle sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Sora closed his eyes and frowned, "No..." Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, and the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."

"No, I know what I have to do." Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Sora was planning to do, "Sora..."

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, "My whole journey began the day I lost her." He placed a hand over his heart, "And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go too." Donald stated as Goofy nodded, "That's right."

Sora smiled at them, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

"Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!" Mickey warned the teenager. Sora smiled with determination, "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku..." Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him." Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, "Yeah..." He then gave Sora a small smile, "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more.

**-Disney Castle-**

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. The King beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hand.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid, until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks...up above on the castle's walls was Sora with Kairi holding her hand. Chirithy was jumping with joy watching the fireworks.

**-Land of Departure-**

The next day, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down on this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with a reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

However, Ven noticed something hiding in the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight but Sora pushed her forward. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduce his old friend to Aqua and Terra... Sora and Kairi watch them go towards the castle.

**-Twilight Town-**

Meanwhile, Roxas and Lea, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends. high above them was Sora and Kairi eating their own ice cream.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream as they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

**-Radiant Garden-**

Later, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé Having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel, Sora had just removed Naminé's heart from Kairi's heart. she wakes up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world, and headed back to the home world where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

**-Destiny Island-**

With everyone gather for a small get together minus Sora and Kairi, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected seashells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sand pile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. That's when all the guardians of light look towards the setting sun. Riku however looked to the Papou tree where Sora and Kairi sat together holding hands. Riku smiled seeing his friends together. They held each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Sora looked down to his hand as it began to fade away. "Kairi...I love you"

Kairi's eyes were full of Tears before she said. "I love you too Sora." much to the horror of everyone. Sora began to fade comepletly but before he faded away. He said. "I'll come back to you...I Promise you"

"I know you will" She said trying her best to not cry as Sora faded away. She then finally broke down crying as she sat there alone. Everyone on the beach, where speechless. Donald wondered, "What happened?"

'I was afriad of this happening" Mickey said.

"Sora had abused the Power of Waking too much and broke the natural Taboo. Now he had vanished from this world" Chirithy said.

So... Sora's gone?" Goofy asked with sadness in his eyes. Mickey teared up as the others began to follow, that is until Roxas spoke up, "No... he's not..."

Everyone turned to Roxas, he explained, "I don't know why but I can feel it... he's lost... not gone..." Axel grinned, "Well, you are... or were Sora's Nobody... so if you think he's still out there then he must be."

"So, I guess it's up to us to help bring Sora back..." Riku stated. Kairi then walked up to the group, she wiped her tears, "Then what are we waiting for..." she gave them a sad smile, "Let's get that lazy bum back!"

Everyone nodded in response, Terra added, "She's right. Sora has saved us all... we owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

"So... where do we start looking?" Xion wondered. Ven thought, "How about Master Yen Sid? He might have an idea where to look."

"Who's he?" Hayner wondered. Goofy explained, "He was the King's old teacher." Pence eyes widened, "He sounds powerful!"

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey beamed. Everyone nodded as they all headed to where they'd park the Gummi Ship. Aqua gave on last look where Sora sat, and whispered, "May your heart be your guiding key."

She then followed the others; it was time to save Sora from his sad ending..

**-Keyblade Graveyard-**

Meanwhile, Xehanort's Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, The Gazing Eye, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man Xigbar, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked.

Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded.

Luxu explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Luxu looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Luxu shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."

**"I had already beaten Remind and i was pleased with it's results. For this fic, i am ignoring the Secret episode. Next Chapter Sora learns o his new quest. This is a Kingdom Hearts/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover. **


	2. Sora's new quest

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, as he to open his eyes. He groaned, "What is this? Where am I?"

He pushed himself up and noticed he was back in the Final World. "Did i die?" Sora asked himself. Sora looked in his pockets and he found all of his keychains in his pockets including the Ultima Weapon. Sora also felt something heavy was in his other hand. He looked down to see the χ-blade was in his hand. he heard a voice. "So it seems my plan worked to summon the new Guardian of Kingdom Hearts.

"Who goes there!" shouted Sora holding the χ-blade with a tighten grip. . A chuckle was heard and a figure appeared out of the darkness. As it happens. The chosen wielder of the keyblade knew that this being was wearing what was traditional in Ancient times when Pharaohs ruled the lands of egypt. But there was something different about this man to Sora, he had a sort of glow, a glow that was pure white but specked dark around the edges. He was wearing a turban on his head. He also wore a large cloth which covered the lower half of his body. There were gold bands around his upper arms and gold earrings in both his ears.

"Who are you?" asked Sora

"I understand that you have many questions young one, and they will all be answered in due time, but for now I want you to remain quite while I explain your situation to you. Can you do that?" Sora nodded. "Good, well where to begin, I always think the beginning is the best place to start," he said "3000 years ago at the time of Ancient Egypt when Pharaohs ruled the lands and people worshipped Gods above all else, there was one particular Pharaoh who was more powerful than all the rest combined, his name was Aknamkanon and he had the job of protecting Egypt from it's powerful foes." the man stated. "Understanding so far?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Now, for the protection of the country the Pharaoh sought mystical means, thus he gave the order for seven magical Millennium Items to be created, these items were based on an ancient spell that could be found in the Millennium Spellbook. Aknamkanon's brother, Aknadin, was charged with creating these mystical items" he said. "Understand?"

"What is it with the number seven. i mean come on." Sora groaned on the inside. But the man, unaware of Sora's inner monologue continued "Now, the thing that caused everything to go pair shaped was the fact the Aknadin, in order to create these items, needed 99 human sacrifices. And thus the village of Kul Elna became the victim to the Pharaoh's unwitting decree. Aknadin had their spirits harnessed in order to complete the mystical ritual that was necessary to create the seven Millennium items that the Pharaoh desired"

Sora was rather shocked to hear that. it reminded him of what Xehanort did the same thing with his seekers of darkness in order to forge the χ-blade and crystalizing Kairi just in case Kingdom Hearts didn't opened.

"Once the items had been forged, they were distributed as such: The Pharaoh himself possessed the Millennium Puzzle, the remaining 6 items were distributed among his priests, the Sacred Guardians: The Millennium Key going to Siamon, the Millennium Eye going to Aknadin himself, and the Millennium Necklace, Rod, Scale and Ring were distributed among the other 4 priests (the predecessors of Isis, Priest Seto, Karim and Mahad). Once in possession of the power the items wielded they used them to bring forth an army of Duel Monsters which drove enemy forces the Pharaoh's death, with his son. Atem. When his father died, the Millennium Puzzle was passed down to the new Pharaoh, Atem himself. The other items also changed hands, the Millennium Key was eventually passed down by Siamon to Shada. The Millennium Rod was given to Priest Seto, Aknadin's son. Seto and Atem became good friends, remaining ignorant to the fact that they were cousins. This is where Thief King Bakura comes in. The sole survivor of the Kul Elna massacre, stole the DiaDhank (Duel disk to you) from the tomb of Aknamkanon. By using it, Bakura could summon the ka, or soul, sealed in slates in the tomb of Aknamkanon and the demon Diabound, which was created by the ka of the deceased people in Kul Elna" the man said. Sora was feeling overwhelmed by all of the information that was being given to him but to his surprise he could recount the story word for word.

The man continued again "After failing to beat Atem, he defeated Mahad and acquired the Millennium Ring. Then, using the Millennium Ring, Thief King Bakura injected evil thoughts into Aknadin's Millennium Eye to corrupt his mind. Aknadin wanted his son, Seto, to become the new Pharaoh, so he helped Bakura defeat the other priests and Atem, then he placed the Millennium Items upon the stone slab to summon the Dark God Zorc. While Zorc attempted to decimate the planet, Atem used his own name and the magics of the Shadow Games, within the Millennium Items, to seal Zorc within the Millennium Ring and his own soul in the Millennium Puzzle, wiping his memory so that he could not recall it, so that the binding might never be undone."

Finally the man finished his tale by saying "With Atem's eventual death, the Millennium Puzzle was entombed along with him in his crypt in the Valley of the Kings. In a chamber beneath the village of Kul Elna, a sculpted stone rested - it read "Should the seven Millennium Items be placed upon it, along with the eighth key, the Pharaoh's name, Zorc would be free again"

"But what does this have to do with me?, why am i here?" asked Sora.

"You see Sora. You have abused the Power of Waking in order to find Kairi thus made you lose the power of waking, therefore you took her place and you can no longer return home" said the man.

Sora looked down to his hands remembering the kings warning. Now he was trapped in the final world and no longer can return home. "But I hold the power to return you home" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Sora

The man smiled before he said. " I am Ra. God of the Sun and one of the many protectors of my world."

Sora quickly bowed his heads to the god earning a chuckle from the god. "I am sorry for bringing you into this burden after stopping Xehanort for taking the power of Kingdom Hearts. I came to asked you to please help the Pharoah because the darkness of Zorc is getting stronger once again. Do this and i will send you back home" said Ra.

"Of course, I'll help you out if it means i can get back to my friends and Kairi" said Sora looking at Ra with his trademark smile.. Ra laughed with a gentle laugh before he said "Very well but first let me teach you about my world Sora"

Ra used his powers to teleport Sora out of the Final World and into a city. "You see, after thousands of years have passed on my world. the modern people today play a game called Duel Monsters which is based off the Shadow games. Maximillion Pegasus created the game with the help of his Millenium Eye. He owns a company called Industrial Illusions.. Your Keyblade or the χ-blade cannot help you here so i teach you how to play."

Ra then showed him how duel monsters work. monsters special effects, Magic and Trap cards. Sora listened well to his teachings. "and now, i have for you your Deck. I crafted this deck myself so that you will succeed in helping Pharoah Atem" said Ra before he looked at Sora and handed him a small suitcase. "To you Sora, i give to you the command over the Elemental Heroes and the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. You will find support cards for them in your deck."

Sora nodded before looking at the card that was in front of him. It was called Winged Kuriboh and it winked at him. Ra then used his powers to teleport Sora to a small apartment. "Now i have taken care of all your paperwork here Sora and i had this place bought for you. Tomorrow, A tournament called the Battle City tournamnet will begin. A Rogue tomekeeper named Marik wants the Pharoahs power for his own. He has aquired my fellow God cards Slifer the Sky Dragon and Apophis, The Chaosbringer. The one called Seto Kaiba has Obelisk The Tormentor and he is using the tournament to get all of us under his control." Ra said.

"Got it" said Sora with a nod.

"Good luck Sora Osment...Guardian of Kingdom Hearts." said Ra before he vanished in a golden light, Sora sat down on his bed before he pulled out his deck and he decided to look at some of his cards. he felt a warm glow came on his hand feeling the cards. /I can feel their hearts. Their connecting to mine/ Sora thought with a smile.

**_-Sora's Deck- /Note: Sora's deck is mostly made of Elemental Heroes and their support cards. i am just listing a few of them._**

**_Winged Kuriboh-ATK/DEF-300/200-Effect- Take zero battle damage if this card is destroyed in battle. _**

**_ 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK/DEF - 3000/2500_**

**_No Special Effect, _**

**_White Stone of legend-ATK/DEF-300/250-Effect-if this card is sent to the Graveyard. add one Blue Eyes White Dragon to your hand. _**

**_Blue Eyes Shining Dragon-ATK/DEf-3000/2500-Effect-gains 300 attack points for each dragon in the graveyard. _**

**_Kaiser Sea Horse ATK/DEF- 1700/1650-Effect-Can be treated as 2 tributes for light monsters. _**

**_Lord of D-ATK/DEF-1200/1100/ Effect-Dragons on your side of the field cannot be targeted by card effects. _**

**_Elemental Hero Avian-ATK/DEF-1000/1000_**

**_Elemental Hero Burstenatrix ATK 1200/800 _**

**_Elemental Hero Clayman ATK 800/2000_**

**_Elemental Hero Sparkman ATK/DEF 1600/1400_**

**_Elemental Hero Neos-ATK/DEF-2500/2100_**

**_Elemental Hero Bladeedge ATK/DEF 2600/1800 Effect-During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._**

**_Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK/DEF 800/1200-Effect- When this is the only card in your hand, you can treat this card's Summon as a Special Summon. When it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, if there are no other cards on your side of the field, draw 2 cards from your Deck._**

**_Elemental Hero Necroshade ATK/DEF-1600/1800 Effect-While this card is in your Graveyard, you can perform an additional Normal Summon of 1 monster from your hand that includes "Elemental Hero" in its card name without Tributing. You can only use this effect once while this card is in the Graveyard._**

**_Spells- _**

**_Polmerization x 3. _**

**_Burst Stream of Destruction-If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card_**

**_Miracle Fusion-Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your GY."_**

**_Flute of Summoning Kuriboh-Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck"_**

**_Flute of Summoning Dragon-Activate only while "Lord of D." is face-up on the field. Both players can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from their respective hands._**

**_De-fusion- Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._**

**_Heavy Storm-Special Effect: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field_**

**_Mage Power-Special Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap Card you control._**

**_Magical Mallet-Special Effect: Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck._**

**_Monster Reborn-Special Effect: Select 1 monster from either you or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field._**

**_Mystical Space Typhoon- Special Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field._**

**_Trap cards_**

**_A Hero Emerges-You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard._**

**_Clay Charge-You can only activate this card when an "Elemental Hero Clayman" on your side of the field is selected as an attack target. (If it is face-down, pick up and show the card to your opponent.) Destroy the attacking monster and the selected "Elemental Hero Clayman" to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._**

**_Elemental Burst-Tribute 1 each of WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH monsters to activate this card. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field._**

**_Draining Shield-Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK."_**

**_Hero Signal-You can only activate this card when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck."_**

**_Negate Attack-Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._**

**_-Extra Deck_**

**_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/DEf-4500/3800. _**

**_Elemental Hero Electrum ATK/DEF-2900/2600. effect- The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH. When this card is Fusion Summoned, return all removed from play cards to the owners' Deck(s), then shuffle the Deck(s)."_**

**_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman-ATK/DEF-2100/1200-This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._**

**_Elemental Hero Wildedge-ATK/DEF2600/2300-This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each._**

**_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant-ATK/DEF-2400/1500-When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card._**

**_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman-ATK/DEF-2500/2100-This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._**

**_(End Deck) _**

Sora looked though his deck and the suitcase. "wow, Ra really set me up here." He said when he saw an envelope in the top of the suitcase. curious he took the envelope and opened it to pull out another card but his jaw dropped when he saw what it was.

The Winged Dragon of Ra- ATK/DEF-?/?

Sora then heard Ra's voice. _"This is my true form Sora, summon me if you ever need my power."_

"I will...Thanks Ra." said Sora with a small smile. Sora then laid down on his bed before he pulled out Kairi's good luck charm. A lone tear fell out of his eye before sleep took him. on top of the tallest buisling in Domino City. A man wearing a black coat looked up to the full moon. he used his hands to compare it to Kingdom Hearts.

**/Reconnect/**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of Battle City, Sora's first duel and him meeting Yugi and Joey. Sora received The Winged Dragon of Ra and Marik will have Apophis since i still want Marik to have an Egyptian God Card. yep. i'm starting off with Battle City for this fic and the Foretellers and Luxu are going to be a big problem for Sora. **


	3. Sora's First Duel

Sora was sound asleep in the apartment Ra gave him. In his hand was Kairi's good luck charm and his Gummiphone. Sora then felt something was staring at him in his sleep. He opened his eyes only to be staring into the eyes of Winged Kuriboh.

"GAH!" Sora shouted now wide awake. he dropped his Gummiphone and Kairi's good luck charm onto the floor as he was startled by the appearence of the duel monster. Winged Kuriboh smiled to him before it floated down to pick up his things and return them to his hands. "Thanks...um, Winged Kuriboh was it?" asked Sora looking at the spirit of the duel monster.

Winged Kuriboh smiled before it pointed to the Duel Disk on the tablr along with the Locator card. Sora walked over to it and he studied the device before putting it on his left wrist. He looked at Kairi's good luck charm before he took the charm and placed it in his jacket. He heard a small coo coming from Winged Kuriboh. it can feel Sora's sadness who wanted nothing more than to be with Kairi again. Sora looked back to Winged Kuriboh before he said. "I'm okay..I will get back to her"

Winged Kuriboh smiled before it vanished into thin air. Sora grabbed his suitcase which housed his deck before he began to form his deck. doing what Ra had taught him. Sora made his deck with the cards in his suitcase before putting his deck in his new deck sleeve. He exited the apartment and down to the streets. Sora saw that the city was lively like San Fransyokio.

"Gotta find Yugi and the Millenium Puzzle" Sora thought to himself before he started to walk though town with his suitcase in hand. As the keyblade master walked on. He saw that some of the participants were already dueling. most of them having a smile on thier faces. Sora then came to a halt when someone stopped him, It was a boy with a short brown hair. he was wering a white tshirt and blue jeans. "Hey, spiky! I see you with a duel disk. Let's duel. Winner gets the losers rarest card" said the boy.

"Alright i'm game" Sora replied activating his duel disk and the kid does the same thing. "Name's Sora, what's yours"

"My name is Joe, don;t go crying to mommy when i beat you" said Joe activating his own duel disk. A crowd of people have formed to watch the duel including a boy with tri colored spikey hair. he was about 4'2 and was wearing the Domino high school uniform. he too had a duel disk on his left arm.

Right next to him was a blonde haired teen about 6' has dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. His usual outfit from the second series anime consists of a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. Later in the series, his green jacket is replaced with a blue denim one. He often carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Hey Yug, check it out. looks like somebody is about to duel" said the teen.

"I can see that Joey, i never seen him before." said Yugi looking at Sora when he felt Yami's presense behind him. the spirit of the millenium puzzle studied sora and he felt the power of Kingdom Hearts radiating off him. "Yugi, i feel something off about that boy"

"Like what? Do you think they are in league with Marik?" asked Yugi to the spirit of the puzzle.

"I don;t know, but for now, we should keep a close eye on them." said Pharoah. Yugi nodded before he watched as Joe made the first move of the duel.

(**Sora's Lifepoints-4000)**

**(Joe's Lifepoints-4000)**

"I'll start" said John "I summon Darkfire soldier 1(ATK1700/DEF1150) in attack mode and place a card face down and end my turn"

His monster and his facefwon card appeared on the field. Sora makes his move by drawing a card from his deck. He saw it was his Blue Eyes White Dragon. His other cards consist of Blue Eyes Baby Dragon(ATK2000/DEF1500), Elemental Hero Avian(ATK1000/DEF1000), Monster Reborn, E-Emergency Hero(Magic) and Polymerization.

"First i think i'll summon this cute guy to the field, My Blue Eyes Baby Dragon to the field." said Sora. on his side of the field did a small baby version of the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. Yugi and most of the onlookers were shocked to see him with that card.

"Blue Eyes' Baby Dragon?" asked Joey.

"It's a very rare card Joey, Pegasus only made one in existence but that guy has it" said Yugi looking at Sora.

I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Sora placing a card facedown.

"That;s such a cool card you got, i play this baby, The ritual card War Lion Ritual, i offer my Darkfire Soldier and my Beaver Warrior to summon forth Super War Lion!"

His darkfire soldier vanished into a swirling mist before a large Lion like beast appeared on his field. ATK(2300/DEF2100).

"Now go my monster! Destory the Blue Eyes Baby Dragon!" John ordered. Sora's baby dragon was destroyed by Super War lion and Sora's lifepoints went down by 300 .

**(Sora's LPs-3700)**

**(Joe's LPs-4000)**

"You just activated my monsters special effect!, by destroying him, i can Add one Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand from my deck and special summon it to the field!" Sora said.

"WHAT! Shouted almost everyone.

Right in front of their very eyes did Blue Eyes White Dragon appear above Sora. The dragon roared as it was summoned to the field. (ATK3000/DEF2500).

"How is this even possible. No one but Kaiba has a Blue Eyes White Dragon" muttered John.

"I got this card from a good friend of mine" Sora said before he draws Quick Attack(Magic).

_/Sweet, with this baby, i can no doubt win this duel so i can find Yugi/_ Sora thought before he said. "First thing i'm gonna do is i'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode."

A warrior wearing a flight suit with wings appeared on the field.. "Now i go in for the attack. Go Blue Eyes. attack with White Lightning!"

Blue eyes opened her jaw before unleashing her white lightning attack that obliterated Super War Lion and Joes life points went down by 700.

"And now Elemental Hero Avian can go in for the Direct attack. Go for it Avian!" Sora said. Avian went in for the direct attack and Joe lost more life points.

**(Sora's Lifepoints-3700)**

**(Joe's Lifepoints-2300). **

"With that, i will end my turn" said Sora.

Joey and Yugi were very impressed how this guy was handling the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Lets just hope that Kaiba doesn't get word of him having a Blue Eyes White Dragon" Joey said.

"Same Joey, who knows what Kaiba will do" said Yugi.

"Alright, play time is over. Time for me to get serious" said Joe starting his turn before he said. "I play the magic card Scapegoat which allows me to summon up to four scapegoat tokens"

Four sheep tokens appear on the field. Each with zero attack points. "Wait a minute, why would he play that magic card?" asked Joey. he too had the very same magic card in his own deck he modified for this tournament.

"He's planning to sacrifice them Joey to bring out a strong monster to destroy his Blue Eyes" Yugi said to his best friend.

"Now i sacrifice them all in order to summon my ultimate creature. My Ancient Gear Golem!" said Joe.

His four tokens vanished before a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears appearing colored a rusted brown color with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shinning towards the still Sora. (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000).

"Whoa." Sora said a bit afraid of the giant monster.

"Now my golem. Destory his Avian with Mechanized Melee!" said Joe. The golem smashed Avian into tiny pieces and Sora lost 2000 of his lifepoints.

**(Sora's Lifepoints-1700)**

**(Joe's Lifepoints-2300.) **

"That was good but now it's time for my comeback, i draw!" said sora before he draws Skyscraper(field)

/perfect and i have just the combo to defeat gear boy./ Sora thought with a grin. "First. I reveal my face down card. E-Emergency Hero!" said Sora revealing his facedown magic card.

"E-Emergency Hero?" asked Joey on never hearing about that card.

"Thanks to this card, I can take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand and i choose Elemental Hero Burstenatrix" Sora said before a female hero wearing a red jumpsuit appeared on the field after Sora summoned her to the field. (ATK 1200-DEF 800)

"That monster is weak agiant my Golem" said Joe.

"I know that therefore i play my Monster Reborn card to bring back my Elemental Hero Avian to the field."

Avian returned to the field before he stood alongside burstenatrix. "But im not done yet, i play Polmerization to fuse my two monsters into the amazing Elemental Hero Flame Wingman"

Avian and Burstinatrix jumped in the air before they combined to form a new hero that had a mixture of the two monster's colors with a dragon claw for a hand. (ATK 2100/ DEF 1200)

"You can;t expect that monster to destroy my Golem, it only has 2100 attack points" said Joe looking at Flare Wingman.

"True but thats why i have this field Spell, Skyscraper" said Sora playing his field card into the field zone. causing the entire field to change into a large city with a bunch of tall buildings. Everyone noticed that Flare Wingman was standing on the tallest building.

Joe observed the field spell with a sneer. "Okay, this is good. But this silly little field spell hasn't lowered my monster's points by even a little bit."

"Nope, but it raises my Flame Wingman's by 1000 if he battles a monster stronger then him. And, look at that, your Golem has 900 more then he does." Sora grinned.

"Oh No!" Joe shouted.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack that Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" the monster jumped into the air and engulfed his body in flames before he dove and slammed into the Golem, smashing it to pieces; much to Joe's horror. "And thanks to his special ability, you also take damage to your monster's attack points,." Flame Wingman stood in front of Joe and shot fire out towards the boy.

(**Sora's Lifepoints-1700)**

**(Joe's Lifepoints-0)**

The monsters vanished as the duel came to an end. "And that's game" Sora said with a grin. Everyone cheered on seeing such a good duel. Even Joey and Yugi were clapping on seeing a good duel. The holographic monsters vanished and Joe came towards Sora before he held out his locator card and Ancient Gear Golem.

"Here, my locator card and my rarest card." said Joe.

"Thanks" Sora said taking the locator card and Ancient Gear Golem. Sora and Joe shook hands before Sora picked up his suitcase and began to walk again. he heard some of the people whispering. "He's cute...I wonder if he's got a girlfriend"

He blushed a bit red before he heard someone come up from behind him and spoke with a brooklyn accent. "Hey man, you were awesome with your Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Sora looked behind him and saw Joey and Yugi had caught up to him. "Thanks i guess" said Sora rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Yugi Moto and this is my best friend Joey Wheeler" said Yugi introducing him and joey to Sora. Sora's eyes went down to the Millenium Puzzle as it gleamed a bit in the sunlight. /_So this is Yugi and that must be the Millenium Puzzle./_

"Nice to meet you guys. my name is Sora" said Sora with his trademark smile. Sora, Yugi and Joey began to walk together. "So Sora, where are you from. i never seen you here before" asked Yugi.

"Oh, im from a place very far away" said Sora with a quick lie. He knew he had to keep the world order in check. Sora then felt the presence of the pharaoh from the puzzle. like the spirit had caught on to his lie.

"Then you must be the very best duelist from your home right sora?" asked Joey wanting to know more.

"Actually, where i'm from. Destiny Islands, we don't play Duel Monsters because we never heard of it" said Sora.

"WHAT! No Duel Monsters?" shouted Joey in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was my first duel., but i got to say, that was really fun and i can't wait to teach Riku and Kairi how to play." said Sora thinking about his best friend and the love of his life. "Riku? Kairi?" asked Yugi.

"Riku is my best friend and Kairi..." Sora said before he thought about his last moments with her before he ended up in Domino City.

'what is she your girlfriend?" asked Joey with a blushed dark red before he said. "Yes, she's waiting for me and i have to get back to her"

"What do you mean get back to her? did you two get separated?" asked Yugi curious. that's when he saw Sora's expression turned into sadness.

"It's a logn story" Sora said. He didn't feel like explaining how he got separated from Kairi. Yugi and Joey nodded before not deciding to not push him. the three boys continued to walk though the city.

**/Mysterious Tower/ **

The Guardians of Light and their friends all arrived to the home of the King's Teacher, Master Yen Sid. They all stood before the former Keyblade Master as the current generation of Keyblade Masters, Aqua, Mickey, and Riku explained what had happened with Sora. Yen Sid stroked his beard, "I see... Sora has misused the power of waking and know his current whereabouts are unknown."

"But, Master, " Roxas spoke up, "We know Sora's alive. I still feel the connection that I had with him when I was his Nobody. Just as Xion knew Kairi was okay."

"If that's the case, then you probably, right..." Yen Sid nodded as he smiled, "Sora has never been one to die easily."

"We were hoping you might know where to start looking, Master." Aqua asked. Yen Sid closed his eyes as he gave it some thought, "Hmm... I believe you are correct. Sora does still remain in the realm of light..."

The Guardians began to smile at that until the retired Master finished, "However, the stars reveal that Sora may still be beyond our reach."

Everyone groaned at that. Kairi asked with concern, "What do you mean?"

"Xehanort... may have been many things," Yen Sid explained, "But he wasn't a fool either. He wouldn't risk taking a Princess of Heart's life if his plan to enrage Sora to combat failed."

"yes and it was his plan to Crystallize Kairi since she is one of the seven hearts and to be sure that Kingdom Hearts will open. she was his last failsafe" said Isa. everyone paled to hear that. Kairi looked down to her hands before she said. "I remember after Xehanort struck me down. He transformed me into a Crystal and then shattered the pieces and hid them all over Scala ad Caelum. Sora found them and restored me before we fought against Xehanort's armored form. we defeated him and then returned to the Final World and meet Chirithy before we came home."

" Sora must be in the Final World still!" exclaimed Ven.

"Then lets go get him!" Xion said.

"It is not that simple" spoke Chirithy. Everyone looked down at the dream eater sora met in the Final World.

"What do you mean Chirithy?" asked Aqua

"Sora may or may not still be in the Final World. besides nobody can't go there, not without breaking a Taboo like he did and like him, you will become trapped there too" said Chirithy.

"Then Sora is gone for good?" asked Lea. Everyone then heard someone whimper and they turned to see that Kairi was on the verge of tears. "ITS ALL MY FAULT! I let Xemnas catch me off guard and he took me to Xehanort. if i hadn;t lost my guard then Sora would still be here with us!" she sobbed. Aqua quickly grabbed the distraught girl into her arms. "it's not your fault Kairi, you fought valiantly, we all had no clue what Xehanort had planned." said Yen Sid.

She looked at Master Yen Sid from aqua before she nodded. just then Riku felt his gummiphone rang and he pulled it out to reveal Ienzo and Ansem the Wise in holographic form. "oh Ansem the Wise and Ienzo," said Mickey.

_"We heard about what happened to Sora and We may have a plan to locate him."_ said Ienzo.

_"Come to Radiant Garden, we shall explain more in person."_ said Ansem the Wise.

"We're on the way" said Riku before he hanged up. The guardians of Light looked at Master Yen Sid and bowed to him. "we'll be going now master" said Mickey before the group left his office. Yen Sid spoke silently. "May your heart be your guiding key"

**/Domino City/ **

WHAT!" shouted the Ceo of Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba along with his brother Mokuba was just told of the latest duel which was Sora and Joe.

"It's true sir. Someone has a Blue Eyes White Dragon and it's baby form" said an employee shaking in fear of the man.

"Get out of my site!" Kaiba said before the employee ran for his life. _/There can only be one master of the Blue Eyes and it's me!, whoever thinks can use the power of the dragon is going to pay/ _

_/there he goes again/_ sighed Mokuba looking at his brother. Seto and Mokuba walked though Battle City to find Sora who has the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**-Reconnect- **

**Next chapter will be a tag team duel between Sora and Joey vs Rex Raptor and Espa Roba. Also Kairi will be joining Sora very soon cause i hate having to have them separated. **


	4. Sora and Joey vs Rex and Espa Part 1

**/Radiant Garden/ **

The guardians of light made it to Radiant Garden in post haste and were in the Castle along with Leon, Yuffie, Arieth and Cid. they were told of Sora's fate and they came to ofer their help to bring Sora back.

"Ansem the Wise?, you said you found a way for us to find Sora?" asked Riku.

"Indeed Riku...look at the computer screen" said Ansem the wise motioning to the computer. everyone looked at the computer and saw an image of Sora and Kairi and their hearts. What shocked evertyone was that their hearts were both golden and connected to each other. "Sora and Kairi's hearts are connected" said Hayner.

"How is this possible?" asked Pence.

Riku looked at Kairi before he asked. "Kairi, did you and Sora share a Paopu fruit?"

Kairi blushed deep red before she said. "Yes, it was before we went to the graveyard, you were by yourself and we both shared one. promising each other to keep each other safe."

"So the legend of the fruit is real. it did intertwine your destinies" Aqua said thinking about their Wayfinders which now rested with Master Defender.

"Which means that Kairi by using her connection can go to the world Sora is and bring him back" said Ienzo looking at Kairi. "But Kairi could become trapped like Sora and she might never return home." said Lea.

Everyone else agreed with Lea but Kairi said. "I'll do it"

"Huh!" exclaimed everyone exept for Riku. He knew that her mind and Heart were already made up. especially when it came to Sora.

"Sora's trapped because of me...He abused the Power of Waking to save me and he's out there all alone...Not for one more second." Kairi said with determination to save her boyfriend. to the gang. it was what Sora said to them before he went to find Kairi after sealing Kingdom Hearts.

"But Kairi...Sora wanted you to be safe...That's why he abused the Power of Waking. He loves you with all his heart" Goofy said. He knew that Sora was inspired by Hercules words from Olympus.

"you never saw how broken he was after Xehanort struck you down." Donald said. everyone in the group could never forget how broken Sora was after what Xehanort did to Kairi. "In the last two years...I lost my heart...Kidnapped(She shot lea an apologetic look), and then taken hostage only to be crystallized by a mad man who wanted to cause another keyblade war and every time. Sora saved me without thinking of himself. This time...I'm going to save him" Kairi said.

"Kairi please..." Began Donald when Aqua and Riku knelt down Donald's level. "Let her go guys. Her mind and Heart are made up." said Aqua.

"if anyone can bring back Sora...It's Kairi after all. it was her job to keep him from taking naps on the beach" said Riku with a smirk.

Naminé stepped toward her former Somebody before she gave her a small hug. "have a safe journey Kairi" she said to her ear before backing away. Kairi smiled before she said. "I'll be back with Sora in no time"

She then summoned Destiny's Embrace before she held her blade in front of her closing her eyes. She focused on the bond her heart has with Sora's "May my Heart be my Guiding key" she whispered. She then opened her eyes and did a small twirl with her keyblade in pointed it in front of her. A beam of light shot out of her keyblade and it made a portal or light. Everyone in the gang smiled as Kairi was taken by the light and was gone.

"so what do we do now?" asked Roxas.

"We protect the Worlds and wait for Kairi to return with Sora." said Terra.

"In fact...before we left the mysterious tower. Master Yen Sid has offered Terra and Ven the chance for the Mark of Mastery exam..." said Aqua with a smile to her two best friends. "We'll be going there to take it" said Ven. The three apprentices then summoned their keyblades. Terra with Ends of the Earth, Aqua with Stormfell and Ven with Wayward Wind created a portal before doning their keyblade armor and going though it.

"Good luck with the exam...I have to get back home..I have my duties to take care off" said Mickey.

"Us too, let us know when Sora and Kairi come back" goofy said. Mickey Donald and Goofy left the lab as well.

"we'll be heading back to Twilight Town.. Isa and i have alot of work to do if we are to find our missing friend" said Lea.

"We'll be using the old computer in Twilight Town to study our memories and see if we can try to remember what happened to her" Isa said.

"and if you guys need us for anything, you know where to find us" said Roxas. The twilight town gang left leaving just Riku, Naminé and the Residents of Radiant Garden. She looked at the silver haired keyblade master before she asked. "So what about you Riku? what are you going to do?"

Riku looked at her before he said crossing his arms "I'm not sure...Master Yen Sid said that now that i am a master..I can take on an Apprentice or become a Seeker and explore worlds."

"sounds like you haven't made up your mind on what your going to do?" asked Leon leaning against the wall.

"We'll maybe you can teach me?" asked Naminé.

"You want to become a keyblade Wielder Naminé?" asked RIku looking at the blonde.

Naminé nodded before she said. "Since i was Kairi's Nobody, and if Roxas can wield a Keyblade then i should be able to wield one too."

Riku nodded before he said. "We'll start tomorrow. right now i have to go back to the islands and let the parents know of the situation"

"in the meantime, you are more than welcome to stay here Naminé until Master Riku returns" said Ansem.

"Thank you Ansem" Naminé said to the sage-king of Radiant Garden. Riku then made his leave from the lab to go back to the islands.

**/Domino City/ **

Sora and Joey were walking together in the streets of Domino city. Yugi had left to go see his grandpa leaving Sora alone with Joey. Sora was holding his suitcase with one hand and in the other. Sora was looking at his Gummiphone to try to call his friends to let them know he's okay. but his call didn;t go thought "_I'm sorry, the number you dialed doesn't exist. Please try typing the correct number."_ Sora was shocked by this, when he tried again, he got the same response, he tired for a third time but still the same response. He tired his other friends numbers, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Aqua, Kairi, anyone he can think off. He sighed, "So much for that idea..."

"Maybe your signal is busted. I would recommend going to Seto Kaiba since he is a computer geek and runs Kaibacorp" said Joey with a bit of a growl when he mention Kaiba. Sora was confused by his sudden attitude. "Seto Kaiba? he's the one running this tournament right?"

"yeah, lets just say that Richboy is the only person i really can't stand. not after what he did to Yugi's grandpa" said Joey.

"What did he do to Yugi's grandpa?" asked Sora curious.

"After finding out that he had a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba tried to get it from him but Mr, Moto wasn't going to part with it because it was a gift from his friend Arther. So he had his goons kidnap him abd forced him in a duel. Mr, Motou lost the duel since it was the first time the duel field was used and Kaiba ripped the card in half. right in front of yugi and Solomons eyes." said Joey.

"That's terrible! how can someone be that heartless?" shouted Sora in disbelief.

"yeah, but Yugi challenged him to a duel and defeated him with Yugi summoning Exodia. since then the two had become Rivals in duel monsters." said Joey. The two continued on unaware that a former rival of Joeys was following them. as the two walked to find Joey someone to duel. Joey told Sora about how he entered Duelsit Kingdom so that he can win the prize money to save his sister's eyesight. "Although i lost in the semi-finals against Yugi, i showed him my support when he dueled against Pegasus. Yugi gave me the prize money for my sister's eye surgery"

"Really, that's good Joey. i'm glad your sister's alright: said Sora with a smile before he thought about Kairi. "I just hope Kairi's okay" he said to himself. The two boys soon found themselves coming to a crowd of people watching a duel. Sora and Joey pushed thier way through the crowd until they got to the center of the duel. they say a boy with light green hair wearing a pink lone sleve shirt and kakhi pants. He has the monster known as Jinzo. The monster he was dressed in black robes and had goggles for eyes. It was bald and wore a mask over its mouth. he also had Mesmeric Control out on the field with his opponent has Swordstalker out in the field.

"stupid move, Ryan, I knew you were going to summon Swordstalker so I had my Mesmeric Control card ready to go."

"Ryan looked down at his Duel Disk. "How could you have known what I was going to do before I played it?" Ryan asked.

"Simple, you fool, I'm psychic! Now, Jinzo!, attack his Swordstalker with Cyber Energy Shock!" The Jinzo monster let out energy waves which destroyed Swordstalker.

**(Ryan: o)**  
**(Espa Roba: 3000)**

"You lose, Ryan, now hand over your rarest card and your locator card." Ryan grumbled as he turned over his Swordstalker and his locator card before he moved towards the crowd and out of sight.

Now, who wants to be my next victim?" Immediately, two Duelists backed up and high-tailed it. "Just as I thought, none of you have what it takes to beat me… hey, what about you?"

Joey looked around before realizing that the teal-haired guy was talking to him. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, care to try your luck?" asked Espa before he thought. /I bet this idiot doesn't even know how to read a Duel Monster card./

"No because Wheeler is mine!" shouted another voice. Everyone turned to see Rex Raptor with his own duel disk. "Hey look, it's Rex Raptor." said someone.

"You and me are going to duel Wheeler and this time, i'm going to win that Time Wizard Card!" said Rex Raptor.

"Joey Wheeler, huh, I've heard of you, you were the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom, I would be honored to duel you." Espa Roba said before he grinned /And humiliate you/

"Not so fast chump!, You will have to wait your turn to duel him because i challenged him first." said Re. the two looked about to start throwing punches when Sora spoke up. "How about we do a Tag Team Duel. You both want to duel Joey and i also happen to be a Duelist so i will duel with Joey"

Sora opened his suitcase and getting his deck and everyone saw his collection of cards. _/Who is this kid/"_ asked Rex.

'it will be an honor to have you duel alongside me Sora" said Joey activating his duel disk.

"Very well, we will make this a Tag Team match. Me and Rex Raptor against you two!" said Espa. He and Rex Raptor activated their duel disks and Joey did the same thing.

**(Sora:4000)**

**(Joey:4000)**

**(Espa Roba:4000)**

**(Rex Raptor:4000)**

**-Hospital-**

A redheaded girl was in a hospital bed with bandages over her eyes. Her name was Serenity Wheeler and she had just had her eye surgery. just then the door to her room opened and in came Tristan Taylor. Another friend of Yugi and Joey. His outfit from the second series anime consists of a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head.

"Hey there, Serenity," Tristan greeted as he walked into her room. "I was thinking that we could keep tabs on Joey's progress in Battle City through the Internet. All the duels are being broadcasted live and online."

"But Tristan, how can I see what's going on if I have these bandages on?" asked Serenity

"Don't worry, I'll give you a play-by-play." But instead, he stared at the laptop like it was a foreign object. _/Just as soon as I figure out how to use this darn thing./_

**/City/ **

Another one of Yugi's friends was walking though the city searching for them both, her name is Tea Gardner. she has brown hair and blue eyes. she is wearing a sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals. "Why did Kaiba have to use the whole city for this tournament? I'll never be able to find Yugi or Joey." she complained.

**/Yugi/**

Speaking of Yugi, he, or rather Yami-Yugi, was walking around looking for his next duel when he overheard two kids talking.

"That psychic Duelist is dueling again?" asked a boy

"Yeah, he's up against the Duelist Kingdom runner-up. Come on, let's go check it out!" said his friend before they went towards the duel.

_/I think I'll take a look too/,_ Yami-Yugi decided and followed them.

**/The duel/ **

"According to Battle City rules, each Duelist must ante up their rarest card. My rarest card will be my Jinzo." said Espa Roba.

'And mine will be my Serpent Night Dragon" said Rex Raptor.

"This is my rarest card," Joey said showing Espa his Time Wizard.

"And mine" Sora said showing his new Ancient Gear Golem in his hand. There was no way he was revealing his Blue Eyes White Dragon. well he already did during his duel with Joe and no doubt Kaiba was hunting him down.

"Wheeler, you will have the first move, Then me, Sora and Rex" said Espa Roba.

"Alright, time to get serious" Joey said as he was ready to duel.

**/Hospital/ **

There you go," the nurse said as she set up the laptop on a table.

"Thanks," Tristan said. "Hey, looks like Joey's about to duel!"

"Who's he dueling?" she asked.

"According to the Duelist profile, it's a kid named Espa Roba and Rex Raptor in a tag duel with some guy named Sora." Tristan said.

"Tristan, you know a lot about Duel Monsters, do you know who this Roba guy is?" asked.

"Nope," Tristan replied and then gasped as he realized what he said made him sound like he wasn't the Duel Monster expert. "Uh… I mean… if I never heard of him, then he must be an amateur." Right, mental note, watch what I say. I know that joey bet Rex in Duelist Kingdom but i have no clue who Sora is either"

**/Duel/**

"Let's get this party started," Joey said as he drew a card. He then noticed that Espa had his fingers to his temples and he was chanting.

"Oh spirits of the universe, release your power into me, let me be the channel for you to work so that together, we may bring this cheap skate down!"

"What the who-ha are you doing?" asked Joey.

"I'm channeling my mystic energies so I can read your mind." said Espa.

"Hold on!, you can read minds!" Sora freaked out a bit. _/i can't let him know about other worlds/_

"I won't let your mystic mumbo-jumbo scare me." Joey said before he looked at his hand. He saw that he had drawned one of his newest cards he got from Pegasus. "in fact, i will start of with Red Eyes B Chick in Attack mode!"

a small baby Dragon version of Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on his side of the field. ATK/DEF-(800/500)

"A Baby? I'll smash that baby into dust with my Dinos. didn't you learn the last time at Duelist Kingdom Wheeler?" asked Rex with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing right now Rexy boy because im going to send this little fella to the graveyard due to it's special effect and bring forth it's adult form...Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Joey. His baby vanished from the field before it was replaced by his signature card. Red Eyes screeched as it was summoned. ATK/DEF(2400/2000)

"I-It's my Red Eyes" stuttered Rex on seeing his former monster.

"Nice move Joey!" Sora cheered on his teammate.

"with that, i will end my Turn" said Joey ending his turn. high above on a building, Yami-Yugi was taken back at the Red Eyes Black Dragon in Joey's hand. He looked though his deck and saw the Red Eyes Black Dragon in his deck.

**/Hospital/ **

Tristan was rather shocked that Joey already had summoned his Red Eyes to the Field. "Tristan? is everything okay?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah, your brother just summoned his Red Eyes to the field by using one of his monsters effects." said Tristan.

**/Duel./ **

"Very impressive Wheeler, I summon Cyber Raider in attack mode!" said Espa. Cyber raider appeared on his side of the field. (ATK/DEF-1400/1000). _/That red eyes is too powerful for me to take on...I have to wait for Wheeler or Sora to summon a weaker monster and then i will strike./_

"I will end my turn" said Espa.

"It's my move" Sora said before he draws Lord of D-ATK/DEF-1200/1100. His hand contains Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK/DEF 800/1200, Draining Shield(Trap), Pot of Greed(Magic) and Elemental Hero Clayman-ATK 800/2000.

Sora then looked at Espa and noticed he had his fingers to his temple. "Oh psychic powers, reveal to me the card Sora has at the top of his hand," Espa called. "The card at the top of your hand is Lord of D?"

Sora gasped before he looked at the very same card he just drawed /_Could he really be psychic?/_ Sora asked himself before he looked at Espa and noticed something was in his left ear. it was a small earphone making Sora gasped to himself. _"He's cheating! but why is he cheating. I;ll find out after the duel but right i have to focus."_

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode!" Sora said starting his turn. Elemental Hero Clayman appeared next to Joey's Red eyes in defense mode. "Next, i'll place one card facedown and end my turn"

His facedown card appeared behind Clayman.

"My move chump" said Rex before he draws a card from his deck starting his draw phase. "First thing i'm going to do is summon the mighty Giant Rex to the field!"

A spinosaur appeared right next to Cyber Raider (ATK/DEF-2000/1200).

"Now watch as i give him a little more dino power with the magic card Raise Body Heat which gives my Dino a boosted attack power of 300 hundred points." said Rex. Giant Rex's attack power went up to 2300.

"Now smash that block of clay with your brute strength Giant Rex!" shouted Rex. Giant Rex charged towards Clayman but Sora was ready for the attack. "i don;t think so, Reveal my facedown card. Draining Shield!" Said Sora revealing his facedown card. "Draining Shield?" asked Espa Roba. He never heard of that card before.

"This trap card stops your Dinos attack and also increases my lifepoints by the attack points of your monster" Sora said.

"Oh no!" shouted Rex. Giant Rex clashed with a large green shield that appeared over Clayman and Sora recieved 2300 lifepoints due to his trap card effect.

**(Sora:6300)**

**(Joey:4000) **

**(Espa Roba:4000)**

**(Rex Raptor:4000).**

'Good move Sora," said Joey giving Sora a thumbs up and he returned it. up above on the building watching the duel was Xigbar and the rest of the foretellers.

Ira wondered, "Is that him?"

"Yep. That's Sora." Xigbar grinned. Aced stared in disbelief, "This is Sora? The Keyblade Wielder who save the worlds three times, defeated a full fledged Keyblade Master, and ended the second Keyblade War?! He's no more than a child!"

"Easy, Aced... there's probably more than meets the eye in this boy." Invi told him. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah... the strength in his heart is unlike any we've ever seen. He was more than a match for the old coot, even with the χ-blade."

"it looks like he has embraced the rules of this world" Gula stated watching Sora.

"Indeed but our target is not him..We need those Millenium Items and so far, only that puzzle has been found. That Pegasus guy who was suppose to have the Eye lost it and has no memory." said Ira.

"i've had enough..i will test this kids strength myself." said Aced.

"hold it big guy...i want to see how good the kiddo got playing this new game" Xigbar said to his friend before he and the other foretellers watched from above.

"It's my move" Joey said starting his draw phase. He looked at Espa and he noticed he was doing the same thing he did to Sora.

"Oh psychic powers, reveal to me the card Joey has at the top of his hand," Espa called.

"This is exactly how he did me in," Ryan called out from the crowd.

"The card at the top of your hand is Swordsman of Landstar." said Espa.

Joey gasped, that was the card he had. "Could he really be psychic? No, it can't be, I've encountered psychics before and they all turned out to be frauds!

He looked at his hand as it contained Swordsman of Landstar, Graceful Dice,, Battle Warrior and Pot of Greed. 'I'll start my turn by playing Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards."

**/Yugi/**

Yami-Yugi had a great view of the duel from a rooftop. Come on, Joey, you can win this, you have the soul of the Duelist. i have a feeling this epsa roba is not telling us who he says he is."

"Let's tell him what cards that guys's drawing from his pot of greed.."

Yami-Yugi looked over and saw several smaller versions of Espa Roba watching through a pair of binoculars. One of them had a radio with him. "Okay, Joey just drew another Graceful Dice card and by the looks of it...Another Red Eyes"

_/Another Red eyes?, Did Joey get an upgrade to his deck?/_ thought Yugi looking back to the duel. "It looks like he is a fake" said Yami.

"My psychic powers have just told me that you drew another Graceful Dice card and another Red Eyes Black Dragon" said Espa.

"What! another Red Eyes!" shouted Rex looking at Joey. /_if he summons that other red eyes then we're in big trouble."_

_/Now I know something funny's going on,/_Joey thought. _Roba thought I drew another Graceful Dice card and Red Eyes. True this is Red Eyes Black Dragon but hes got a brand new form i was given to by pegasus along with these support cards. I think it's time Joey Wheeler plays a few mind games of his own._

He said "Since you already know about my Swordsman of Landstar, why don't I have you meet him face-to-face." Swordsman of Landstar was summoned to the field alongside Red Eyes Black /DEF-500/1200)

"Red Eyes, Destroy Cyber Raider with Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey Eyes fired it's attack at Cyber Raider and destroyed it. "Swordsman of Landstar! go in for the Direct attack!" Joey said. Swordman of Landstar slices at Espa Roba making him lose even more lifepoints.

**(Sora:6300)**

**(Joey:4000) **

**(Espa Roba:2500)**

**(Rex Raptor:4000).**

"I also place two cards face-down and end my turn." Joey said placing his two cards facedown.

"You just placed your two Graceful Dice cards on the field," Espa accused. "Poor move, Wheeler, even novices know that you can only use one Graceful Dice card per turn."

"Just go," Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I will, I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Raider to the field." said Espa. Cyber Raider returned to the field. "My dragon will toast you puny raider into ashes again" said Joey.

"so you think Wheeler,I sacrifice my Cyber Raider so I can summon the Fiend Megacyber !" A large armored creature appeared. ATK/DEF-2200/1200)

"Open face-down card," Joey commanded. "Graceful Dice! Graceful Dice multiplies my monster's attack points based on the roll of the die." A little cherub appeared holding a blue die. I need a five or a six for my Swordsman of Landstar to withstand his Fiend's attack. But Joey was grief stricken when the die landed on a 3.

(Swordsman of Landstar: 500-1500)

"So much for that luck you were talking about," Espa said. "Fiend Megacyber, attack Swordsman of Landstar now!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my other face-down card!"

"Hello, couldn't you hear me before? You can't play both Graceful Dice in the same turn!"

"I heard you, but whoever said it was a Graceful Dice? I'm activating my trap card: Skull Dice! Skull Dice decreases your monster's attack points depending on the roll of the die. While my Graceful Dice may have came up short, I'm betting Skull Dice will be more fortunate!" Joey was right, the demonic version of the cherub rolled a red die which produced a 5.

(Fiend Megacyber/2200-440)

The Swordsman of Landstar cut through the Fiend Megacyber's armor and destroyed it.

**(Sora:6300)**

**(Joey:4000) **

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:4000).**

"I'm on to your little scheme," Joey announced. "And while I don't believe you have psychic powers, I do think you have friends in high places." Joey turned to look at the building that Yami-Yugi and Roba's little spies are on. "Friends who are looking down and seeing every card in my hand! And somehow, they're signaling the info to you. But they made one mistake. They couldn't really see what card I had because it was partly covered by my other cards, so they just read the picture and assumed it was a Graceful Dice."

_/Oh no, we've been found out,/_ Espa thought horrified.

_/All right, Joey, I knew you could do it,/_ Yami-Yugi thought. Now you're in control.

"Oh no, we've been found out," a younger Roba realized.

"Let's get out of here!" They all started to run for the roof door but came across a hazard in their way: Mokuba Kaiba.

"I'm taking you all in," Mokuba said harshly. "None of you will ever duel in this town again!"

"Wait, Commissioner," the oldest Roba Brother replied. "Please, you have to let our Big Brother finish this duel!"

"Why should I?" asked the younger Kaiba.

"Yes, our brother does cheat, but he does it to protect us! Being small, we were always the target of bullies and gangs. But when our brother started to win Duel Monster tournaments, they stopped picking on us and even started to respect us. So we promised to do whatever it takes to help our brother win, so he can protect us."

Mokuba empathized with them. He used to be the target of bullies too. But Seto was always there to fend them off. Mokuba looked up at Yugi as if he was just realizing that his brother's arch-rival was there. /_Yugi, I wonder what you would do in my situation./_

"Please, Commissioner, let our brother finish this duel," the oldest of the group said.

"Aww man," Mokuba muttered. "I'm just a sucker for Big Brother stories. All right, I'll let the duel play out. But if I see or hear any cheating from any of you, I'm calling an end to it immediately."

"Thank you, Commissioner," the Roba Brothers said.

Mokuba looked up at Yugi, sure that he did the right thing.

_/Tea/_

Exhausted, Tea collapsed on a park bench. "It's been almost an hour and I still can't find Yugi anywhere." She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. /_I promised him I would be right by his side as he helps Yami find out who he really is… but how can I do that if I can't even find him?/_

Tea closed her eyes in deep thought. During which she had a dream, one in which she saw Yugi locked in a duel with some dark shadows. Tea watched in horror as the shadows turned into flames and consumed Yugi.

**/Duel/**

"You may have found a way around my psychic power, but they still favor me with victory. Face it, without Yugi's help, you are nothing!" Espa Roba taunted Joey on his skills.

_That's what I'm here to find out,_ Joey thought.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." said Espa.

"It's my Move" Sora said drawing Elemental Hero Neos. "So, Neos, ready to go for a round?" asked Sora.

Sora could have imagined it bu he could have sworn he saw Neos give him a thumbs up. "Alright, i'll start this turn by playing Pot of Greed." said Sora. He draws Quick Summon and Elemental Hero Avian. "Next, ill play Quick Summon, This card allows me to summon a monster from my hand. So i am choosing Elemental Hero Avian" said Sora. Avian appeared next to Clayman in attack mode. ATK/DEf 1000/1000)

"That little wimp can't fight against my dino" said Rex with a laugh. "I know he can't fight your big dino so i'm sacrificing them in order to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" said Sora.

Clayman and Avian vanished before Neos appeared on the field. ATK/DEF-2500/2100). He was a silver warrior with blue eyes. "Now go for it Neos! send his dino back to the prehistoric ages with Cosmic crush!" said Sora. Neos jumped in the air before he brought his fist down on Giant Rex destroying it before jumping back to stand in front of Sora.

**(Sora:6300)**

**(Joey:4000) **

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3800).**

"with that i will end my turn" Sora said.

Mokuba was inpressed by Sora's dueling skills. /I wonder who he is/ Mokuba thought.

"Your'll pay for that...my move" said Rex before he draws from his deck. He smirks before he said. "First i'll summon my Balloon Lizard in defense mode!"

a lizard which was inflated as a balloon appeared in his field. (500/1900)

"Neos will kick his butt!" said Sora earning a confirm noise from Neos. "so sorry but he's not sticking around. For i play the magic card. Ultra Evolution pill!" said Rex playing the magic card.

"Ultra Evolution Pill?" asked Sora.

'Yes, this magic card allows me to tribute one reptile monster for a Dinosaur monster from my hand which i happen to have in my hand. So come forth. Super Conductor Tyranno!" said Rex. Balloon Lizard was replaced by a large trex with metal all over it's tail and surrounded by Electricity (ATK/DEF-3300/1400)

"Go my mighty Dino! destroy his Neos with your brute strength." said Rex. Super Conductor Tyranno destroyed Neos with one swipe of it's tail covered in electricity.

**(Sora:5500)**

**(Joey:4000) **

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3800).**

"and i will end my turn from there. be ready to get creamed by my second strongest monster!" said Rex.

Joey drew Alligator Sword. /Right now, psycho-boy has no monsters on the field. So if I attack him with Alligator Sword's 1500 attack points, Red Eyes, or with my supped-up Swordsman of Landstar, I'll deplete the rest of his life points and win the duel." Joey thought.

"I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!" Aligator Sword appeared on his side of the field.(ATK/DEF-1500/1200). "Swordsman go for the direct attack!" shouted Joey. Swordsman of Landstar jumped towards Espa before he smirked. "I activate my trap card Mind Control which I'll use to take control of your Swordsman of Landstar!"

Swordsman of Landstar was now on his side of the field. Joey didn't want to attack his monster with his Red Eyes so he called it.

_/Why didn't he use that card on my Alligator Sword or my Red Eyes,/_ Joey wondered. _/He could've turned its attack on either of my monsters unless…_

_There's only one reason why he would activate his trap card when Joey attacked/,_ Yami-Yugi thought watching from above.

Joey was thinking the same thing: _He must be trying to use it as a sacrifice so he can summon an even stronger monster! I better be ready for anything./_

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Joey said. _/Hopefully, my Chasm of Spikes card will be able to stop whatever monster he's planning on summoning./_

"I predicted your flimsy attacks," Espa said. "Now I'll use your own monster against you! I sacrifice YOUR Swordsman of Landstar so I can summon Jinzo!" The monster that defeated Ryan's Swordstalker appeared. (ATK/DEF-2400/2000)

_"I'm ready for your Jinzo with my trap card."_ Joey thought with a grin.

"Oh, and in case that card you have face-down is a trap card…" Jinzo fired a red laser beam which destroyed Joey's trap card.

"How could you have destroyed my trap card?" Joey asked.

"With Jinzo's special ability, he can negate and destroy all trap cards." Espa Roba said with a grin.

"Oh no!" shouted both Sora and Joey.

"It only gets worse for you both, Sora and Wheeler, as long as Jinzo's on the field, all trap cards are useless."

Hang in there guys, Yami-Yugi thought.

"I predict a humiliating defeat for you both Sora and Wheeler!"

"That's where you're wrong, I've only just begun to fight!" Joey said to Espa.

'and i won;t give up either...Your monster doesn't scare me." Sora said.

"you should be more afraid of my monster Spiky. with no monsters to protect you from my Super Conductor Tyranno, you will take a big hit and loose a good chunk of your life points" laughed Rex. Super Conductor Tyranno roared at Sora and Joey.

**To be continued...**

**Notes:**

**Honestly, really not a huge fan of Joey always relying on luck to win his duels there for in. Next chapter we will see the conclusion of the duel along with Sora encpunting one of the Foretellers. **


	5. Sora and Joey vs Rex and Espa Part 2

**Previously from the last chapter... Kairi leaves the group to find Sora, Sora and Joey are dueling against Rex Raptor, A dino specialist and Espa Roba. who apparently duels using ESP, meaning psychic powers. Joey didn't believe it and jumped into a duel with him. As it turned out, Espa really wasn't psychic, but cheating, by having his brothers hide on a building behind Joey and Sora. using binoculars to look at their cards and then relaying it to Espa through radio. Joey exposed Espa, but then Espa summoned Jinzo, a powerful machine that can neglect all trap cards and Rex with his Super Conductor Tyranno who had just destroyed Neos leaving Sora open for an open attack. How can Sora and Joey win without trap cards?**

Let's see, Joey thought as he studied the scenario. Espa has Jinzo who had just taken out my Trap Cards and Rexy boy has his Super Conductor Tyranno, i still have my Red Eyes and Alligator Sword but Sora has no monsters to defend his life points./

"If you thought it was bad before, Wheeler, it's about to get worse, because I'm equipping Jinzo with Amplifier which increases his attack points by 500!" Espa Roba said playing his Amplifier magic card.

**(Jinzo: 2400-2900)**

"Plus it gains 300 extra attack points with every turn. Jinzo, attack his Alligator Sword with Cyber Energy Shock!" Espa ordered his monster to attack. Jinzo fired energy waves from his hand and destroyed the reptile. "I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Espa putting a card in his spell/trap zone.

**(Sora:5500)**

**(Joey:4000-2600)**

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3800).**

"Sora, your up man..." said Joey said to his duel partner. Sora draws Hero Signal. He looked at his hand before he said. "I play Lord of D in Defense mode." Lord of D appeared next to Red Eyes Black Dragon. "That's all I can do for now," Sora said, ending his turn.

"My move" Rex said drawing a card from his deck. He smirked again when he said. "First thing I'm going to do is summon my Trakadon in attack mode!"

a blue velociraptor appeared right in front of him. (ATK/DEF-1300/800)

"Now i'll have my Trakadon destroy your Lord of D, attack my dino!" shouted Rex. Trakadon slashed at Lord of D destroying him leaving Sora opened for a direct attack by Super Conductor Tyranno. "and now my Super Conductor Tyranno will direct attack you!" shouted Rex. Super Conductor Tyranno used its tail to smack Sora really hard and he landed on his butt.

**(Sora:5500-2200)**

**(Joey:2600)**

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3800).**

"Also i activate my monsters special ability. I can tribute one monster and my Dino can cause 1000 more damage to your life points." said Rex with a laugh. by sending Trakadon to the graveyard. Super Conductor Tyranno fired a large bolt of Electricity at Sora. He took the damage head on as the attack hit him hard. "Sora!" said Joey. Sora had a bit of sparks still over him as he glared at Rex.

**(Sora:2200-1200)**

"With that I will end my Turn" said Rex Raptor with a laugh.

"My move" Joey said before he drew Dragon Nails. "Perfect! just the card i need to give Red eyes more power to go against Jinzo. I play the magic card Dragon Nails!"

"Oh no! not Dragon Nails!" shouted Rex.

"That's right...Dragon Nails gives Red Eyes a boosted 600 attack points' ' said Joey. Red Eyes screeched as his attack power raised and he now had silver claws on.(Red Eyes Black Dragon-2400-3000)

"Red eyes, Destroy his Jinzo with inferno fire blast!" Joey ordered his dragon. Red Eyes formed its attack before launching it towards Jinzo. "Fraid not Wheeler!, i activate my trap card, Negate Attack which means your battle phase ends!" Espa Roba said.

'I End my turn after i place this card facedown" said Joey placing a card facedown.

**/Hospital/**

"Tristan, how's the duel?" asked Serenity.

"by the looks of it. Joey still has his Red eyes on the field with 3000 attack points while his teammate has no monsters. Also Rex and Espa have their own monsters on their field with attack points close to 3000." Tristan said watching the duel from his laptop. "and it's now Espa's turn"

"Serenity it's time for your sponge bath." the nurse said walking in the room.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just make myself scarce," Tristan said, getting up to leave. _/You got this Joey, don;t forget that Serenity and your friends are right behind you. lI know, i need to call Tea and let her know about the duel./_

/Tea/

Tea was still sitting on the park bench. Yugi has been acting very strange lately, she mused. _First it seems like he distanced himself from everyone since that fire, and then he sets me up on that weird date with the spirit of the puzzle. And then there's that dream I've been having. I can't believe that Yugi's going to leave me, it's just not possible. We've been friends for a long time, we've done almost everything together. We laughed, cried, and were even afraid together. But why is it I'm feeling that Yugi will leave soon? Why…_

"Guess who," a voice said as a pair of hands reached out and covered her eyes. Tea instinctively lashed out and elbowed whoever was behind her.

As it turned out, it was only Yugi's Grandpa.

"You shouldn't scare me like that," Tea said.

"Well you shouldn't have hit my schnozz like that," Solomon retorted. "So what's up?"

"I'm trying to find Yugi or Joey, Hang on...Tristan's calling me" Tea said pulling out her cell phone. 'What's up"

"Tea listen, Joey is dueling in a tag team battle with a guy named Sora against Rex Raptor and Espa Roba. I figured you were looking for him and go tell him that Serenity is right behind him." Tristan said.

"Thank's Tristan," Tea said before she hung up. "come on, i know where to find Joey"

Tea and Soloman left towards the duel to cheer on their friend.

**/Duel/**

"My move now Wheeler , I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!" A strange creature made up of mirrors appeared. (ATK/DEF-1700/1000)"And don't even think about attacking him, because Reflect Bounder can bounce any attack you throw at it right back at you! And since it's my turn, Jinzo gains a 300 point boost!"

**(Jinzo: 2900-3200)**

"Jinzo attack his Red eyes Black Dragon with Cyber Energy Shock!" said Espa. Jinzo formed his attack and fired it at Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Not so fast Espa. Reveal magic card Block Attack!" Joey said revealing his magic card. 'This card will force Jinzo to go into Defense mode ending your battle phase."

"You manage to luck out wheeler but next turn, Jinzo will take down your Red Eyes and you'll be wide opened for a direct attack by my Reflect Bounder" said Espa annoyed.

Joey heard a familiar voice and he turned to see Tea and Soloman had pushed their way though the crowd. "Tea, Mr. Moto '' said Joey looking at them. Sora shot the newcomers a look before he felt a light from the girl. "This girl...I think she's one of the new Seven Hearts." Sora muttered to himself. Xigbar also felt the light from the girl as did the other foretellers. "That light coming from the girl. It's nothing I never felt before '' Invi said.

"That's because she must be one of the Princesses of Heart." said Xigbar.

"Princess of Heart?" asked Gula.

"oh that's right, i never did explain, let me put it this way, when the original χ-blade was shattered into twenty pieces. The seven shards of light went into seven baby girls which every keyblade wielder called the Seven princess of heart. for thousands of years, they protected the seven lights from darkness." said Xigbar.

"The girl Kairi...She's one of the seven hearts isn't she?" asked Invi looking at Xigbar.

"Yep and that's the reason why the Old coot crystallized her after he struck her down. to make sure he can open Kingdom Hearts and Sora abused the Power of Waking just to get her back" Xigbar said.

"Joey, Tristan just called us. He's watching this very duel on the Internet with Serenity! And he wants you to know that she hasn't given up on you. You were her inspiration, so now let her be your inspiration!"

"Don;t worry Tea, i got this and I'm not letting Serenity down" said Joey before he focused on Sora. "sora, take it away"

"Sora?" asked Tea noticing Sora who was right beside Joey. "It's my move, I draw!" said Sora before he drew Magical Mallet(Magic).

"alright, first thing i'm going to do is play the magic card Magical Mallet, this card allows me to take my current hand and return it to my deck and shuffle it to draw a brand new hand." Sora then shuffles his deck, adding his old hand to the deck before returning it to his duel disk and drawing a brand new hand. His new hand contained the Flute of Summoning Dragon(Magic) Monster Reborn(Magic), Silent Doom(Magic. Blue Eyes White Dragon and United We Stand (magic).

"Time to make my comeback in this duel. First thing i'm going to do is play Silent Doom which means i can bring back a monster from my Graveyard in defense mode and i choose my Lord of D." Sora said.

in the instant did Lord of D returned to his side of the field in Defense Mode.

"Why did you bring that wimp back out and not your Neos?" asked Rex.

"so that i can use this magic card...Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Sora said playing his magic card. The flute of Summoning Dragon appeared in the Lord of Ds hand. "with that magic card, you can summon two dragons from your Deck" Espa Roba shouted in alarm.

_/he's going to summon his Blue eyes White Dragon!/_ Joey thought with a big grin.

"That's right and there is only one Dragon i need...I call on my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Sora.

"Your What!" shouted both Rex and Espa. in the matter of moments did Blue Eyes White Dragon appear above Sora as she roared to the heavens.(ATK/DEF-3000/2500).

Tea, Mokuba, Soloman and Tristan gasped on seeing the white dragon. He had just returned into Serenity's room and he had just watched the move made by Sora.

"Tristan? what is it? asked Serenity.

"Joeys partner had just summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon, nobody but Kaiba has them but yet this guy does!" exclaimed Tristan.

back at the duel...both Espa and Rex were scared of the appearance of the legendary dragon. high above on the roof, the foretellers looked at the white dragon. "is that... Kisara?" asked Gula.

Blue Eyes turned her head towards the voice and saw them. She growled at them before focusing back on the duel. "Yep, that's her alright...Her spirit got trapped in her duel spirit which is the white dragon" said Xigbar.

"Joey since i didn;t use my cards full effect, you can summon any dragon from your deck" said Sora.

"Thanks man and I chose my Meteor Dragon" said Joey. In the instant a small dragon with a meteor shaped body appeared. (ATK/DEF-1800/2000)

"Your Dragon is no match for my Dino" Rex said with a taunt.

"True but i have this magic card that will boast Blue Eyes's power, United We Stand" said Sora playing his magic card as it appeared on the field.

"Mr. Moto what does that card do?" asked Tea looking at the Duel monster expert. "That Magic card gives any monster that boy chooses 800 attack and Defense points as long as he controls a monster on the field." said Solomon.

"since i have Lord of D on my side of the field. Blue eyes get 800 attack and defense points due to the effect of my magic card." Sora said. Blue Eyes roared as her attack power increased. (Blue Eyes White Dragon-3800/3300)

"oh no! that dragon is going to toast my dino!" exclaimed Rex.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! show him why your number one! destroy his Super Conductor Tyranno with White Lightning attack!" Sora said.

Blue Eyes opened her jaw before she fired her white lightning attack toward Super Conductor Tyranno. The dino was destroyed by the attack as it was sent to the graveyard. "No my best dino!" exclaimed Rex.

**(Sora:1200)**

**(Joey:2600)**

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3300).**

"I shall end my turn" said Sora ending his turn. Mokuba on seeing the duel quickly pulled out his walkie talkie to contact his brother. "What is it Mokuba?" asked Kaiba.

"Seto, that guy who has the other blue eyes white dragon,, i found him and he's using it right now against Rex Raptor in a tag team duel against another guy named Espa and Joey" said Mokuba.

"I'm on my way," Kaiba said, ending the call.

"You'll pay for destroying my Dino spikey!" Rex shouted before he draws from his deck, He smirked before he thought.."_Good, this card will help me to rid of that Blue Eyes White Dragon and Wheeler's monsters."_

"I play the magic card known as Lightning Vortex!, this magic card destroys all of your monsters' ' said Rex with a laugh. Lightning shot down and destroyed all of Sora and joeys monsters leaving their field empty. but Joey activated his scapegoat magic card as a failsafe to protect his life points.

"This duel will be won by us, so be prepared to say goodbye to your dragon!" Rex laughed ending his turn.

"Okay, here we go, I play the magic card known as Roulette Spider!" A spider with an arrow on its butt appeared. "Now, Roulette Spider, attach to Jinzo!" The spider shot forward and gripped Jinzo's face. Blue eyes began moving to the center.

"Wh… what are you doing to my monster?" asked Espa.

"Playing Roulette Spider is one of the riskiest plays in Duel Monsters. It could clench the duel for me and Sora or snuff us out in one attack. First, I give up one half of my life points." Joey Explained. Trakadon and two of Joey's tokens moved to the roulette spider.

**(Sora:1200)**

**(Joey:1300)**

**(Espa Roba:1440)**

**(Rex Raptor:3300).**

But… what's the point?" Espa asked meekly.

"You're the one with the psychic powers so you should already know. But for the rest of our audience, I'll explain. Roulette Spider blinds the strongest monster and leads him to the center of the field. Then he spins the monster around and around. And whatever the spinner lands on, that's what the monster attacks." Joey said.

"Anywhere?" asked Espa.

"Clean out your ears, psycho-boy, it can be you, me, or any of the monsters on the field. Since most of my monsters are mere tokens, my life points won't be affected if Jinzo attacks them. But there's a better chance of your life points being affected. So, psycho-boy, any predictions?"

"I'm… psychic," Espa claimed but now even he didn't sound convinced of his claim.

"Actually that time I meant to say psycho," Joey cracked causing some of the crowd to chuckle. "Now, let's get this spider spinning. Go, Roulette Spider" Jinzo started spinning around rapidly. "Oh, and one more thing, it'll only stop when you say it to."

"This is crazy!" Rex protested. "You're risking everything on a single spin?"

Espa was clearly afraid to ask Jinzo to stop.

"What are you waiting for, Roba? If you're really psychic, you should already know how to stop it so that it lands directly on me."

"Jinzo, stop!" Espa cried. Slowly, Jinzo came to a stop.

The arrow was pointing squarely at Reflect Bounder.

"No, they both will be destroyed!" shouted Espa.

The Roulette Spider disappeared and Jinzo attacked Reflect Bounder. The attack destroyed Reflect Bounder but not before bouncing back and destroying Jinzo as well.

"NO!" shouted Espa and Rex as the duel came to an end.

**(Sora:1200-Winner)**

**(Joey:1300-Winner)**

**(Espa Roba:0-loser)**

**(Rex Raptor:3300-loser).**

Tea cheered and hugged Solomon (who was clearly delighted).At the hospital, Tristan and Serenity also cheered. "He won!" Tristan cried.

"I knew he would," Serenity said.

"We lost!?" shouted Rex dropping to his knees that he lost against wheeler again. but then Sora offered his hand towards Rex making the dino expert look at him. "Hey, you gave me a good duel...thanks for the duel" Sora said.

Rex took his hand before he stood up and pulled out his locator card and Serpent Night Dragon. "Here take good care of it." He said,

"I will," Sora said before he and Rex looked over to Espa and Joey.

Roba dropped to his knees. "No, how could I have lost?"

Joey went up to Roba. he said "I have to admit, that was a tough duel, but a deal's a deal, so now I'll take your rarest card and your locator card."

"No, you can't," Roba pleaded.

The crowd was now turning their noses at Espa, calling him a fraud and failure.

"Come on, stand up," Joey urged. "I've lost duels too, but you don't see me crying about it."

"I don't need your pity," Roba snapped slapping away Joey's proffered hand. As he did, his radio receiver fell out of his ear.

"Idiot," Joey rumbled and turned to leave.

"Stand up, brother!"

Joey skidded to a halt. "It's a ghost!" He cried making Sora chuckled. "No joey it's not a ghost"

"Brother, please stand!" The four duelist saw Espa's brothers standing before him with Mokuba some ways behind him.

"You guys… aren't mad at me?" asked Espa.

"No, we're not," one of the brothers said. "You played a great duel!"

"And you did it without cheating," a second said.

"It was a great game," the youngest said. "You'll always be a winner in our book!"

"You guys really mean it?" The nod was unanimous. "Come here." The Roba brothers joined in a group hug. Sora put his hands behind his back happy for the brothers. _/At least he was cheating for his family...I would do anything for Kairi and my friends..."_ Sora thought

"Good work, Joey," Yami-Yugi congratulated. "I knew you would win."

"Joey, I apologize for cheating," Espa said handing over Jinzo and a locator card.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Joey said. "You know, Espa, you and I both have a lot in common. I also had to duel for a sibling, and we both have people we love behind us. Don't forget that. Well, smell 'ya later, Roba Brothers."

Joey turned to leave with Solomon, Sora and Tea. The four of them walked to a small cafe and ordered some food. 'oh my name is Tea and this is Solomon Moto, he's yugi's grandpa" said Tea.

"Hello, my name is Sora" said Sora introducing himself before he felt a disturbance coming from afar. His head shot up and he looked at the alleyway. 'hang on, i'll be right back"

Sora left the three of them to investigate the alley. in a bright flash did his Kingdom Key appear in his hand. 'alright...Show yourself!' shouted Sora holding his keyblade tightly. he heard a chuckle before he saw Ira appear in a flash. 'and i thought Luxu said you were very dense." He muttered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sora pointing his keyblade at him.

"Easy, I am not here to fight you...after all, I wanted to meet the one who stopped Xehanort. I am Ira and I have come to ask you to please stand aside...I am in need of the Millenium Puzzle and the other six Millenium Items of this world" Ira said.

"and what makes you think i will do that...i gave my word to someone that i will protect the Millenium Puzzle." Sora said unknown to him he felt the presence of Ra from his deck. Ira sighed before he said. 'I was hoping to avoid using Violence against you but i will do what i must"

he opened his hand and summoned a Keyblade. It features a black handle contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds. The curvature of the guard resembles a harp or lyre. The base is an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn and yellow eyes and with red and black detail. Around the horn are rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold. The shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges. Etched into the shaft in gold and filled with black are four elongated heart-like shapes, the fourth of which resembles Terra's Mark. Eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching. From the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes. This and a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth. The Keychain is made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with a Gazing Eye at the center.

"A...A Keyblade!" Sora exclaimed on seeing his keyblade.

Ira said. 'Prepare yourself!"

Ira charged towards Sora who quickly blocked the attack with his keyblade. Sora then used Reversal and managed to land a few good hits on Ira before Ira teleported to the roof. . Ira fired a few Firaga's towards Sora who dodged rolled away from the spells before using Athletic Flow to climb up the building towards Ira. Ira fired a thunder spell at Sora but he jumped over the spell and was above him. The unicorn foreteller blocked the attack and jumped away from him. Ira held his keyblade in front of him as Sora came at him. Ira and Sora clashed with their blades as sparks kept up the defensive before he conjured pillars of light to trap Sora and then shatters them with a light wave, dealing massive damage. Sora was still not giving up before he activated Second Form. Sora quickly slashed at Ira with his keyblade hitting him with many direct hits before ending his combo with Explosion sending Ira flying. 'how you like that?'' asked Sora glaring at the foreteller. Ira wasn't done before he transformed his keyblade into a whip and took Sora's Keyblade out of his hand and casted a strange chain spell that wrapped around the keyblade. Sora tried to call it back to him but the chains wrapped tighter around his keyblade. Sora was stunned to see that he was now defenseless against Ira.

"I do apologise...But i must remove all obstacles out of the way of our plans" Ira said before he charged at Sora who couldn;t block the attack. a glow came from sora's hand as the χ-blade appeared to block the attack. Ira was taken back at the legendary weapon in his hand. "Impossible...How do you have the χ-blade!" Ira demanded to see the weapon. Sora forced him back before the χ-blade morphed into a large floating cannon and fired a red beam at Ira. Ira could only dodge the beam before Sora came right at him with the χ-blade and Sora brought the weapon down at Ira. Ira blocked the χ-blade with his keyblade. Sora gritted his teeth before he even knew it. several dark firagas came at him. Sora jumped away from the spells. Ira looked over to see Xigbar with his hood up. "Time to go Ira"

xigbar opened a dark corridor before he looked back at Sora. he hid a smirk before he said. 'you be a good boy now Sora"

Xigbar went through the dark corridor before Sora can even react. they were gone in the instant. Sora just stood there with the χ-blade in hand. /why is the organization still around? We defeated all the members in the graveyard. but who was that guy in the unicorn mask and why is he following a member of the Organization/

Sora then pulled out his good luck charm before he said. 'Kairi...please give me the strength to continue on"

He then dismissed the legendary weapon and retrieved Kingdom Key before leaving the rooftop. unknown to him that a certain princess of heart was well on her way to him

**Reconnect-**

**Sora has faced against Ira...But why are the Foretellers seeking out the Millenium Items? next chapter will be Kairi meeting Ra before she is pulled into her own duel against one of the Rare Hunters. Kairi's deck will be her using the Crystal Beasts and maybe spellcasters.**


End file.
